Just another fan, passing through
by Sab10067
Summary: I get the power to go into any story that I want. Sadly I'm a big fan so I decide to abuse that power in the realm of Death Note.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm probably stupid for writing this story, but... I suddenly wished that Death Note had went differently after a classmate reminded me that it existed. Stuff that are in parentheses are either funny, random or helpful to understand the story. Also if you don't want to read this chapter it's fine but you might not understand the story afterward. Italics are for thoughts. The translations might not be direct but that's because I'm lazy...**

* * *

Chapter I : I had always hated the way Death Note ended... (My boring life story...)

It was a normal Monday morning of a normal student in 3ème (which means 9th grade in the US). I had just finished 1 hour of German class when I heard some classmates talking about Death Note in a hallway.

_Death Note? In Paris? Wow, it's really well known... Maybe I could start a conversation with them..._ I thought to myself.

"Tu t'en souvens de L? Tu sais celui qui doit trouver qui est Kira... Il parait qu'il est mort et Light aussi."

(Do you remember L? You know the guy who has to find out who Kira is... It seems he's dead and Light too.)

The words registered. L had died... I had already known but... I had been refusing to even think about it the possibility of him not being there. _Face it, I'm in denial._ Death Note without the battle between L and Light was just not Death Note. Heck I had been reading the damn thing for L... I leaned on a wall and was getting depressed... Even Light had died... But, it wasn't by the hands of the right person. It was by Near! That copy of L... who only managed to kill Kira with the sacrifice of others like Mello and Matt. I had a sort of unfounded hate of Near... for replacing L (the REAL one) and killing Kira... not that he didn't deserve it after killing L...

The bell rang. I hardly heard it. I only came back to Earth when someone pushed me. Then I went back to my "school life" state which made me look like I was sleepwalking but let me think about other thing than the boring things that the math teacher was talking about. In the back of my mind I remembered what she was saying but it didn't matter anyways. It was something I already knew… SOHCAHTOA. Relearning something after 4 years really helps your memory. I started daydreaming about L and Light and notebooks while keeping a bored look on my face. It was my blank face, the one I used when I didn't want anyone to know what I was thinking. The teacher suddenly asked me the answer to the question she had been asking a few minutes ago. After a few seconds I said the right answer. The teacher, obviously unconvinced, asked me to get up and write the correct answer on the board. I mentally sighed. She had been trying to catch me for 5 months and she had still not managed to make me admit that I was not paying attention. Her classes were simply not interesting enough.

After writing down what the teacher wanted from me, I sat down and waited for the bell to ring. Three seconds before ringing I started counting down while getting prepared to write down the homework for tomorrow. 2 minutes after the bell rang she finally let us outside and we had to wade through the crowds to get to our next torture session... I meant to say 'class'.

After 2 hours wasted being bored, having daydreams and drawing I (finally!) could go back home to eat lunch (I was "externe" which meant that I ate outside of school). After walking back home and looking in the kitchen I realized that whatever my mom was making, it wasn't done. And I was hungry too...

"Sabine~, lunch will be done in 10 minutes. While you're waiting either you can play a bit of piano or do your homework."

Me, being me, decided to (pretend to) do my homework upstairs in my room next to my computer. I took out my math homework and after 5 minutes finished it. Then I turned on my computer and started to look up Death Note episodes.

After watching L die (about 3 times) and still denying it ever happened, I lay on my bed and said, "It would be nice if it had ended differently..." After a moment I added, "At least the fangirls would have been happy."

My mom yelled, "Sabine, lunch is ready! You can come downstairs now."

During lunch my mom questioned me about my day and asked if there were any tests this week. After calmly answering all her questions I had almost finished eating and went to get some yogurt. There was only twenty more minutes left until the start of afternoon classes and it took me about ten minutes to get there... That meant that if I didn't hurry up, brush my teeth, put my books in my backpack, take my sport clothes and leave I would be late. I almost groaned. I hated running to school but I did it almost every day and ended around 2 minutes late anyway.

After getting to school and thinking _Wow it's hot today..._ I went to talk to one of my friends while waiting for the bell to ring. We had P.E. and French this afternoon; they were my least favorite subjects. The P.E. teacher came with a cup of coffee 3 minutes after the bell rang (as usual) and opened the gate that separated to school from the gym. We went through it and began walking to the changing room.

It seemed we had to play volleyball. I stayed extra long to make sure I didn't have to put up any equipment today. When I was sure that I had gotten away with it I sat down on the floor in front of the teacher. He talked for 10 minutes about what we were going to improve on. It was in vain because no one was listening and we were going to ask him to "reexplain" again anyway. I got a volleyball and tried to get it on the other side of the net without throwing it. I wasn't very successful. After having no progress even though I tried for an hour I decided that I would try something else. I hit the ball in the wrong direction when the teacher wasn't looking, pretended to be sorry to my partner and walked rather slowly to the other side of the room while looking at what everyone else was doing. After repeating this a few times it was finally time to get changed and prepare for 2 hours of French.

I changed and went outside to wait by the gate and talk to some friends. After wasting recess, we made a vague "cloud formation" and waited for the French teacher. Somehow, we weren't allowed to be late at all and risked having a detention if the right person caught us but the teachers were allowed to be 15 minutes late and nothing happened to them. The French teacher, taking advantage of this, always came late and sometimes didn't come at all. We all had something against her and sometimes chose to participate the least we could without getting caught. As in, if the teacher asked a question to the class, no one would raise their hand until 3 seconds had passed and even then only one person would. If she asked you a question, you would say the right answer if you knew it. That way, the teacher asked less and less questions until she started to talk for 2 hours straight which meant that we could sleep during these hours and ask someone else that actually listened to the teacher for their notebook afterward.

2 hours later, we went home. I talked a bit about what was happening these days with some friends and one block away from home we parted ways. I walked back home, the sun in my eyes, and remembered that my mom had said that she was going to Paris to buy a violin book. My younger sister was at the conservatory for a lesson and my youngest sister was at school for help with homework. Yes! That left the me with my dad and the computers. I put the code and entered the hallway. It was pretty dark and I almost tripped on a book in front of the door.

"Merde!" I cursed. "Qui est le con qui a mis un livre devant la porte‽"

No one answered. Probably because they didn't want to feel my wrath. I sighed and picked it up. The cover was purple and there were the words "Story Note: Beta". It looked like some fan had way too much time on their hands and had made another type of death note. I opened it and read the first page.

"Hum... Some guy made a book that lets you go into stories and change them." _If this is true he would become rich: all fangirls and boys would buy it._ "Wait this is only the beta version and has many problems... and he's not responsible for them. Typical. So it seems that all I have to do is write down the name of the story I want to change and go to sleep while picturing it. There is also supposed to be a 'story god' here to help me. So I guess it's surprisingly simple!" I said sarcastically. "Whatever. I hope it works." I decided to try it when I went to sleep.

I rang the doorbell. I waited and... nothing happened. Getting impatient, I rang again. Still nothing. I fished for my keys (I'm not tell you where!) and opened the door. It actually opened and that meant that my dad probably wasn't home either. After putting my keys back I slumped down on the couch for a few minutes. Then I got up and went into my room. I turned on my computer and started to read manga. I finished the daily updates and looked up Death Note manga chapters. I started downloading all of them. I also looked up the Death Note rules. _Better be safe then sorry... At least this way I won't about to forget them anytime soon..._ After this my mom came home... sick from being on the metro. She told me that there was something to eat in the kitchen and that after I ate I would have to practice playing the violin. I was rather lazy so I took forever eating (to the point that my mom threatened to put it in the trash if I didn't hurry up) and then I prepared my violin and practiced for 2 hours. After that I did my French homework... It took me an hour and a half. Then I went to bed.

Before that though I had brushed my teeth, changed, written Death Note in the Story Note, lay on the bed and slowly drifted into sleep...

* * *

**The end!**

**Wait that means that... I wrote all this for NOTHING! and that you read it too? WOW!**

**(It's not the end I'm just joking.)**

**Wasn't it BORING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yay, second chapter of this! Read it if you want and review please. I might update again. Oh yeah, in response to i-love-my-L if I wanted to get away from my computer, go downstairs, get out of my apartment and walk ten minutes I would probably be able to see the Effel Tower as long as something wasn't covering it, like a cloud.**

**

* * *

My P.O.V.:**

I woke up siting on the ground and was leaning against a wall outside in he shade of some bushes. It was the afternoon. The hard concrete wasn't very comfortable and I was starting to become cold. I looked at myself and got up. Everything looked bigger and was _animated_ for lack of a better word. It seemed I was outside of Light's school. I walked towards he entrance and looked at myself in the front door which was made of glass and was showing my reflexion. I inhaled sharply from shock.

I had... black hair. No not black, I realized, but blue. Really dark blue, like midnight blue. And my eyes were a vivid violet, framed with dark, lush eyelashes. I was wearing a dark purple T-shirt, blue jeans and black tennis shoes. But... I was also only about 1 meter tall! _I look like I'm 5. NO! Why am I so... little... Maybe it has something to do with the Story Note... _I looked at myself again._ Wait, I'm actually cute. _I pretended to smile and almost choked at the cuteness overload. _Hey, this could actually be fun... _I grinned, but it was a smile which wasn't meant for my innocent face. _Maybe I can actually live with this. I won't have to have responsibilities, I am supposed to be stupid and I am CUTE! I can also mess with Light and L, the smartest guys ever. In other words, it's almost perfect!_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by an upside down face smiling with a grin that could split the face of anyone.

"HI!~ I'm Cloud! I'm ya story god!~ Nice to meet t'cha. Who are ya?"

"Umm... I'm... Low?"

"Hi Low!~ Do ya have any questions or somethin'?"

"Um, why am I so young. I'm supposed to be 14 right?"

"Don't worry 'bout that. The Story Note doesn't work very well and sometimes... it makes mistakes~"

She started giggling. I ignored her.

"Does that mean I can't go back to normal?"

"Nah, you'll be like this here but when you're back home in your world you'll be like always."

I pondered all she said.

"How do I get back?"

"What a silly question. Some way ya got here. By sleeping."

I was about to ask another question when I noticed that she was far away looking at some red flowers. She started talking to herself. I took this as a chance to look at her better. She had crazy pink hair and light eyes. They seemed to be cyan. She was dressed in a light blue shirt, a pink skirt and red and white striped stockings but she didn't have any shoes on. I walked towards her. She still hadn't noticed me and was moaning something about not having any strawberries left. I moved closer still and yelled "BOO!" She started zooming around like a headless chicken.

"AHHH! Help me! It's gonna eat meh! Noooo!"

"Clown, there's nothing here that is going to hurt you. You can come down now."

She was on the highest branch of a tree and was quivering so hard I was amazed that no one noticed the tree was shaking without any wind.

"What did ya call meh?"

The tree was shaking, but not because Cloud was scared but because she was angry.

"Did I hear ya say clown?"

"Oh of course not, whatever possessed you to say that?"

I made myself look innocent.

"Hmph. I still don't believe you but I'll come down anyway 'cause I have to keep ya safe. It's my duty as a Story God. I can't let somethin' happen to ya, right?"

"What do you mean by 'something happen to me'?"

"Well ya know... stuff like gettin' hurt."

"Oh."

Just then the bell rang. There was lots of noise coming from the school and I knew that if I stayed to long I would be flattened by a stampede of student eager to get out. I walked back onto the grass near where I had been siting and saw a little black notebook falling. _Shoot, it's probably the Death Note. I need to get it before Light does. _I ran over to the notebook. Just as I was about to touch it a man ran at me and hit me in the face. Cloud stopped me from falling completely. I guess she's good for something. The guy grabbed to notebook and ran away, pushing students in his path over without a second thought. I, on the other hand, had a massive nosebleed and my head hurt.

**

* * *

Ryuk's P.O.V.:**

_Hehe, it's falling. I hope the one who gets it will be entertaining. Not annoying either. And will give me lots of red, juicy apples... Wait, it seems that child with get it. The child... doesn't have a name or time... and looks younger that 6. I can't let the child have it._ Ryuk scribbled something in his Death Note. _There. The Death Note will go to someone else. Problem solved. Now I just have to follow it._ He floated away, chuckling.

**

* * *

Light's P.O.V.:**

I came out of the building. I was bored, like usual, but wasn't showing it. The book that had fallen had intrigued me though. The title was... Death Note. It sounded oddly menacing. It was probably a stupid joke like those chain letters you see all the time. I turned to see if the book was still there. Instead I saw a young girl on the grass that seemed to be bleeding from her nose. Only a few people had noticed her and were asking her questions. I walked over to her and, aware of all the people watching, I asked her if she wanted to go to the infirmary.

She whispered something to herself then said calmly, "I'm sorry, I don't speak Japanese. And yes, I would appreciate going to the infirmary."

"How did you know that I asked you if you wanted to go to the infirmary then?" I answered in perfect English.

"Let me rephrase that, I can only understand a little bit. Please hurry, I'm still bleeding a lot."

I picked her up after giving her a tissue which she held under her nose to avoid bleeding on me. She was heavy. More than 2 times more than I had thought she would be. It was like she was made of solid aluminum. I wanted to put her down but my pride prevented me from doing that. I walked all the way to the infirmary. Luckily it wasn't far. The nurse left her to bleed over the sink while instructing her to pinch her nose. When the bleeding was controlled she sat on a chair near me. The nurse came back from one of her other patients and started asking her if she felt alright. I cut in saying that she didn't understand Japanese.

The nurse wasn't very good at speaking in English so she said, "Are you... good."

"I am fine" she answered. "My head hurts a little bit but that's all."

The nurse paused a bit, processing what the girl had said.

"Where is your family?" Light asked.

"They aren't here. I'm by myself. By the way, what's your name? Let me guess, is it Light?"

"How did you know? Do I know you?" I said calmly.

"No, but I know you." She smiled innocently.

_She's rather smart for a 5 year old._

"How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen."

"What?"

"I was joking. I'm only 5." Again she smiled.

I decided I didn't like that smile.

"Where is your family?" I asked again.

"They are very far away. But don't worry, I know someone that can help me. But I will need a place to sleep until I contact him. I'm sure your family won't mind if I stay a few days."

_No, but I will. I can't just leave her on the street though. It would damage my reputation. Plus it's not what a normal person would do. Then again I could always leave it to the police..._ I smiled warmly to her. She only lifted an eyebrow.

"Anyway," she said, "Please explain to the kind nurse that we're going."

After I explained to the nurse that everything was fine we went out and I led her to my house.

**

* * *

My P.O.V.:**

_That was fun. Light sounded a bit odd though. Wasn't he supposed to be smarter? Nah, it must be nothing. Maybe it's because we're talking in English?_

"Is it much farther, Light?" I asked. _This is so fun! I can annoy him!_

"No there's only a block left."

"What about now?" I said one minute later.

"Wait a bit more. We're almost there."

"Now?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"We're here."

I internally pouted. _Why is it so close? I could have annoyed him more._ I sighed. Now I'm going to have to meet his parents. Or at least his mom and his sister.

* * *

**AN: Yay the end. Does anyone think that I sound like L in this though? Oh yeah, I edited it because I noticed that I said I in Light's P.O.V.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi, I'm back! *silence* No one was waiting for me... T-T *dies in corner with mushrooms growing on me***

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note I would do something else in my (almost nonexistent) free time...**

**

* * *

My P.O.V.:**

_Oh, well I guess I have to live with this... By the way, where is Cloud?_ I looked backwards. Cloud was lagging behind, looking at everything that moved and squealing at cute things.

"Look, look! It's a doggy! And there's a squirrel! And look ova there, there's lots of birdies~"

_Oh whatever. I hope she doesn't get lost. I wouldn't have a second translator._

Light gestured for me to hurry up. It must have seemed that I was staring in space. _Maybe he thinks I'm weird...Nah, I'm 5 right? Five year olds do anything and everything. _I turned back to face Light and ran a bit to catch up. He was at the door. He went in, with me following close behind, and while taking off his shoes said something. It sounded like "I'm home" but I wasn't sure. It didn't matter anyway. He proceeded to explain who I was to his mother and his mother started speaking excitedly in Japanese. Light translated for me.

"Her name is Yagami Sachiko, she would like to know yours, she's delighted to meet you and she's sure the whole family will be too, she's asking you where your parents are, she isn't bothered at all at the thought of you staying here, she thinks you're cute..."

_He'll just keep on droning on and on and on and on won't he? Then again it's his mother's fault..._

I peeked at the surroundings. They had a nice TV and sofa and the dining room looked ok.

When Light had finished I said as cutely as possible, "Hi, I'm Low, I'm happy to meet you~ I hope I'm not bothering you or your family. I don't know where my parents are, but I'm sure someone will come get me... soon."

She cooed. _Come on, get a grip lady! I'm not that cute, or am I?..._

Light translated again. _He__ doesn't look delighted by the prospect of me staying here for any length of time. Maybe because he would have to translate so much?_ Light lead me upstairs. His room hadn't changed from what I remembered. I sat on his bed then got up and looked at his pens. Then I looked at his computer. After that I turned around and saw that Light was siting on his bed with a polite smile on his face. But I knew he was actually bored and waiting for me to finish, not because of his face but because he just wasn't a saint and didn't have the patience of one. I walked and sat next to him.

"What languages do you know?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know that?" he asked, surprised.

"No reason. I'm just curious."

"I know some English, as you can see, Japanese obviously and a bit of Korean and Chinese."

"Oh, that's cool! If only I knew all that..."

"What about you?" he asked, not expecting much.

"Um... I can speak English, French and a little bit of German."

"Really? That's interesting... By the way why are you here?"

_Great just what I needed... Oh well someone would have asked sooner or later..._

"Um... uh... my daddy... wanted to go on vacation... in Italy... but I got lost in the airport... and somehow got on the wrong plane..." My eyes watered up and I started to pretend to cry. It was another skill I had picked up wasting hours in front of a mirror. _That was soooo lame. I need more practice lying. Even a blind 2 year old would be able to see through that..._

"Hm.. I see..." Light said unconvinced.

"Um... anyway could you buy some strawberries and chocolate with me? I said, while I stopped crying.

"If you answer one question."

"Ok."

"Why are you so heavy?"

"I'm heavy? How heavy?"

"You seem to weigh 50 kg."

"What!" _Cloud I'm gonna kill you! _"That's strange..."

"Anyway, shouldn't you contact your parents? Wouldn't they want to know where you are?"

"Huh? Oh... But I don't know how... They probably left me on purpose and don't love me anymore..." _I saw a kid do this once... in a store, when I was 5. He was lost and thought his parents didn't want him anymore... He kept on crying, it was so annoying._

I again started to cry, my answer to everything starting now, and almost smirked when Light moved to hug me. I had to bite the inside of my cheeks though. _Maybe I should cry more often, if Light hugs me like this. Light is a bishie... even if he goes insane..._

I stopped crying after 5 minutes, because Light was saying too much sugary stuff and I was getting sick of it and also because I was embarrassed. _How does he look like an angel even while saying things that are giving me a toothache just by thinking of them? Wait, don't answer. Some people have all the luck. I wonder though if kids cry this much..._

After a while Light asked me if I still wanted to go to the store. I nodded and we stood up. Light put on a coat and we went downstairs with Light explaining in a few words what we were doing after his mom asked. We walked a bit until we arrived at a small supermarket. Then I walked around looking for chocolate while Light bought the strawberries. The strawberries were for Cloud, it seemed she liked them as much as Ryuk liked apples. I even bribed her to translate Japanese for me with the promise of some strawberries. I chose two nice tablets of chocolate. Suddenly I saw a flash of pink and was glomped by Cloud so hard I almost fell over.

"Where were ya~ I was lookin' everywera~" she said, sobbing her eyes out.

"Can't.. breath...Cloud... let... go... now... please..."

"I was soooo scared~" Cloud said, ignoring me.

A woman was staring at me. I must have looked weird, getting choked by thin air.

"Please... stop... people... are... staring... I'll... give... you... a... strawberry..."

Cloud finally let go.

"Where, where, where, where, where, where, where, where, where, where, where, wh..." she asked, excitedly.

"With Light. He's buying them." I interrupted.

"Strawbwairry~~ Strawbwairry~ Yay~ Strawbwairry~"

_It was so much quieter without her. I'm getting a headache..._

"Cloud why do you think I'm heavy? Light told me I weigh 50kg" I whispered.

"I don't knowa~ Maybe something went wrong when I made ya 5..."

"You made me 5?"

"No, no, I meant the Story Note..." she said, starting to laugh nervously.

_That settles it. She made me 5._

"Ok then, can you turn me back?"

"I didn't do anythin'... so if I did. I only borrowed a fake body off my friend. It was one of those artificial bodies we made. So I stuck you in there."

_Borrowed... yeah right._

"I'm... in a robot?"

"Pretty much. It's realistic, though" she added when she saw my face.

_I know that. I bled when I got hit in the face though it didn't really hurt. But I don't know what's so realistic about weighing 2.5 times more than a normal person..._

"Why didn't you get me another one?"

"She only had this one left. It was around 20 at her place, but I thought it was too heavy and big so I made it smaller. But it wouldn't go back..."

"As in, age?"

"Somethin' like that... I had to ask a time god. Plus your body is super strong and better than possessin' a teapot... or a dead body."

_Dead body? Teapot? I think I'm fine with this now..._

"Oh, right. So, how does it work?"

"I don't really know that much except that it was made by the story god king and some other people... Really, do I look like the type te make stuff like this?"

_Nope, not at all... If you made it, it would probably be addicted to strawberries anyway... or something weirder..._

"Ok then... Can I age? What about tanning?"

"Yeah, yeah. This model can age... It can also tan if ya want."

I started thinking some more while walking towards the front of the store. I hoped no one thought I was crazy for speaking to myself.

"Hey, are those... STRAWBWAIRIES~"

_I can see Light. I hope he didn't wait too long... _I walked towards him. There were at least 5 girls eying him and maybe a guy, I wasn't sure. _He can't go outside anymore, can he?... No wonder he's __narcissistic..._ He was waiting in line to buy the strawberries and chocolate, standing proudly while the whispers made by "fans" increased. I walked pass a few of them and whispered to Cloud to translate because I was slightly curious..

"Hey, do ya think that's his sister?"

"I'd love te have a big brother like him. Isn't he perfect?"

"But then ya wouldn't be able to be his girlfriend..."

They started giggling. _How boring... I wonder how they'd react if they knew he becomes Kira in the real story... They would never believe me anyway if I told them... They would probably think I'm crazy. No, of course the "perfect" Light would never hurt a fly... as if. _I gave the chocolate I had chosen to Light and waited next to him. Cloud was busy salivating at the strawberries and singing a song about them ending in her stomach. It was pretty funny. Finally it was our turn. Light payed the c_ashier and I put the items in plastic bags. I let Cloud steal some strawberries from the bag after she looked at me with crying puppy eyes because it was just so cute and pitiful. ____Do I look like that when I cry? Her Matsuta-ness went up by 10%. They could be friends... maybe? I'll have to try... __Then we went home, Light leading the way, and when we came back we were greeted by Sayu who had been talking with friends. We put down the groceries while she started blabbering some stuff to Light. I looked at her in amusement until Light finally managed to calm her down enough to tell her that I couldn't speak Japanese. She then introduced herself and I began the process of winning her over with my words and my cuteness. ____She'll become my slave at this rate. Muhahaha... Alright, alright I'm not that cute. __Light said something to us and his mother and went onto his room to "study" as he called it. It was more like he wanted to get away from us. Too bad for him. Cloud was trying to steal some strawberries from the kitchen. After a while I excused myself, saying I needed to go to the bathroom. There I asked Cloud to stop trying to eat the strawberries. She then whined about how much she wanted them and how good they looked._

_"Tout a l'heure, Cloud. Je t'en donnerai mais s'il te plait ne les mange pas tout de suite" I begged._

_**(Translation: In a while, Cloud. I'll give you some but please don't eat them right away.)**_

I needed her to stop because you could see the strawberries float in the air which could make anyone doubt their sanity. I came out of the bathroom and, after staring sternly at Cloud who got the message... hopefully... I went back to listening to Sayu. Her English wasn't perfect so sometimes I had a little trouble understanding. It reminded me of English classes back home. It's just so funny to see people you know say nonsense because they don't know how to say what they mean. She invited my to see her room. I accepted. Her room wasn't very special. It had a bed, desk, closet and a million other little things that make up a girl's room. It was bright, with warm colors. I said that I liked her room. _I'm not really lying... but it's just a room._ I watched her explain things about her room, like where her stuff was, who gave her the pink fluffy pen on her desk which was also her favorite, and other things that hardly mattered. I tried to remember all of it, it could (maybe) be useful. After a while she asked if she could dress me up. _I'm not a doll you know..._ She dug out a bunch of her old clothes and found a few that looked like they would fit on me. She asked me to try them on, one by one, and made me turn and walk around so she could she them from all the angles. She was then torn between making me wear a white and pink dress that was a little too big for me and a black dress. Cloud liked the white and pink one better. I didn't care that much, they looked the same to me. Then she asked her brother and mom to help her choose. They finally said they liked the black one better because it was the right size. I kept it on and went downstairs. After 10 minutes it was dinner time and I copied everyone's way of eating. I thought it tasted good and I told Light's mom that. She smiled a bit. While we ate I let Cloud take a few more strawberries from the grocery bag. I wondered if they would notice the missing strawberries. _Nah. Maybe Light might but he probably wouldn't care. He doesn't like sweets._ After I went to see the bag. Only half of the strawberries were left. _At least she didn't touch the chocolate._ Light came up behind me. He asked me what I was doing.

I pretended to be confused and asked him "Where are the other strawberries?"

It worked! He was confused too. _Of course he'd never think there was an invisible story god that loved strawberries. Well, considering Light, he might think of it but he would probably call himself silly afterward. Besides, how can you sense something invisible? Answer: bribe it with strawberries. Then ask for their Story Note._ I smirked. No one here was about to do that. During the time I spent thinking, Light had beckoned to his mother and sister to come. They thought there was a mice infestation. Light pointed out that was completely illogical since there were no teeth marks on the plastic bag which had been closed. _Did Cloud redo the knot?_ I said that someone probably ate them even though no one had come near the bag. _Light probably thinks I'm suspicious by now. Who cares? The guy has no proof. I don't even like strawberries. Then again, Light might not think that matters. L wouldn't either. Ah, whatever. I'm going to have to tell Cloud to make it look like a mouse ate them next time. Better yet, she'll eat them at the same time I pretend to._

"Maybe there's a ghost" I said.

Light didn't spare me a glance and said that he was going upstairs again to study more. After a few minutes I quietly went upstairs too, and asked him if I could come in and watch TV while he studied. He asked me why I didn't go downstairs. I said that I wouldn't understand and that he could explain afterward. He sighed, and turned it on. He also gave me the remote and told me which buttons did what. I changed channels until I found the news. I watched for 3 minutes without understanding anything. Then I heard "...Shinjaku..., …Otoharada..." I twitched in surprise. The face looked almost... familiar. _Wasn't that the first person Light kills? But Light shouldn't have the Death Note. Maybe... this is a coincidence. I'll have to check to make sure._ I turned off the TV and looked at Light. He didn't look different. Then again, he was a fabulous actor. He turned around, probably because I was staring.

He asked me, "Do you want something?"

"No, no. It's nothing. What are you doing?"

"I'm just finishing my Japanese homework."

"Oh. Can I see it?"

"Go ahead"

I stood next to him, looking at what he called "Japanese Homework". To me it was a bunch of scratchings on some paper, but to someone that could read it it was probably more interesting. Cloud came behind me and began to read the first sentences.

After a few seconds she said, "Boring stuff 'bout a guy no one even knows."

I ignored her and said to Light, "Wow, you have to work a lot when you're older! Is it finished?"

"Almost, I just have to make a conclusion."

"Do you have any more homework after this?"

"No, but I need to study for tomorrow. By the way, you never told me why you were so heavy."

I squirmed. I needed an excuse, fast. Or maybe...

"I'm not heavy. See look. I'm going to weigh myself."

I went to get a scale. Light went in front of me. I didn't know where it was so I went in the middle of the bathroom and looked around. While Light got the scale, which was hidden in a corner of a closet, I got Cloud's attention and mouthed "Pick me up!".

"Not again... I don't even have 'nuf time ta eat my strawberries!"

"C'est de ta faute" I whispered. **(Translation: It's your fault)**

"Yeah, but... Ok, I'll do it."

Light had already put an electronic scale in front of me and looking at me expectantly. Cloud held me from under the shoulders, which wasn't comfortable, and I went on the scale. Cloud started pulling and after 10 seconds the scale said I weighed 23.8 kg. _Cloud is strong. Cool. That doesn't stop my shoulders from feeling like they'll come off._ I quickly came of the scale. Light was looking at me weirdly. Maybe I shouldn't have done that...

He said, "Can I pick you up?"

"Go ahead. Une fois de plus, Nuage" **(Translation: Once more, Cloud)**

"Why am I even doin' this? Why? Stupid guilt. Also, I like Cloud better than Nuage."

Light picked me up, Cloud helping, and said, "You feel normal"

"That's because I am normal. I just... put some stuff in my clothes last time."

"30 kg? And I didn't feel them?"

"Erm... Yeah I guess?"

"Really."

"Anyway don't you have to finish your homework?" Light probably won't comment on the less than subtle change of topic right?

"Yes, let's go."

I followed him.

When we were back in his room I asked, "Do you have some stuff so I can draw?"

"I should have them right here... So, a pencil, some paper, a board to support your piece of paper and some colored pencils. Happy?"

"Very." _He talks a lot._

I sat on the bed and started drawing a picture of some apartment buildings near a beach. While I was at it, I put a secret message. It kept me busy for a while and reminded me of where I passed my summer vacations. When I was done I looked at the clock. It was already 9:15 and I was beginning to become bored again. I looked around. Wait, were did Cloud go? I looked some more. _Don't tell me... eating her strawberries?_ I got up and went downstairs. Light was still studying. There, Cloud was watching the TV with What's-her-name-again. _What was Light's mom's name again... Sa... chi...ro? No... Ummm... It was something like that... I can't just ask...Well I could but... I'll just ask Cloud._

"What's her name?" I hissed.

"Huh? Who?"

"Light's mom."

"Oh. How do ya want meh ta know?"

_Shoot. I'll check when I'm home._ I looked out of curiosity at the strawberry bag. It was empty. _CLOUD! Seriously! I am SO not buying her more._ I glared in her direction. She shivered. Maybe she felt a chill. I didn't have anything else to do so I went back upstairs. I went in Sayu's room. She was telephoning someone while doing her homework on her bed. She was also messaging someone on her computer. I looked at her homework. More Japanese. _Knowing Hiragana and Katakana doesn't help you when you still have to learn Kanji._ There was also some English. _Maybe these are English lessons. Ha! She made a mistake on the third question._ I looked at the other sentences. _Hmph. Her handwriting is weird. And she made a few more mistakes._ I sat next to her and waited a while. There was a clock on her desk. It said it was 9:30. I started thinking about random things. _If I told a bad joke in the rain, would it snow? Probably not here, but maybe somewhere else... Why don't I need glasses anymore? Must be the eyes... I wonder if I can take pictures of bishies. It would be soooo cool... Or maybe a video!_ I almost started drooling._ If I took enough pictures I could sell some of them to other fangirls... But first I need a camera... and how would I bring the pictures back? Hum... Or maybe I could..._ Sayu had finished calling a while ago and she was trying to get my attention by waving a hand in front of me. She said I had been staring into space. She then glanced at the clock and told me it was rather late and that I needed my sleep. I pouted. She gave me some pajamas and said that I could sleep in the spare bed. _Huh? They have a spare bed?_ They indeed had a spare bed. It was in her parents' room. Sayu gave me stuff to make my bed. I sort of made it... until I was lazy and said I was done. I went to see Sayu and asked about brushing my teeth. She went in the bathroom and got me a toothbrush and showed me what toothpaste I should use. I brushed my teeth, changed, put my clothes next to my bed, turned off the light and climbed into bed. After a few hours I fell asleep...

**

* * *

AN: Boring thing next. I'll make it as short as possible. Unless you readers liked reading about people's lives (that would surprise me) I doubt you would want to read 3k+ words... Yeah I wouldn't either. So anyway I have a few questions:**

**Why are you reading this?**

**What should the Story God eyes (or other body part) be and it's price?**

**Should I timeskip?**

**Should I act dumber?**

**Where should I live next?**

**Why am I doing this?**

**Why are you answering anyway?  
**


End file.
